Anna- the snow princess
by Liana Acacia Falcon
Summary: What would happen if Anna had snow powers instead of Elsa? Rated T because... I'm not sure...
1. Prologue

In Arendelle, the Aurora Borealis glowed in the sky. No one was awake to see it. Well, someone _was_ awake…

"Elsa" whispered Anna urgently, clambering onto her sister's bed. "Hmmmm." replied Elsa sleepily. "Let's go play."

"Go back to sleep, Anna."

"But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." explained Anna in a reasonable tone.

"Go play by yourself." grumbled Elsa as she shoved Anna off the bed.

"Hmph" said Anna in an injured tone. Then her expression brightened. She climbed up again. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked, pulling Elsa's eyelid open. Elsa opened her other eyelid and smiled.

Anna giggled excitedly as they ran down the stairs to the ballroom. "Hurry, hurry!" she implored her older sister. "Shhh" cautioned Elsa, who was making at least as much noise as Anna. They skidded into the ballroom and closed the elaborate double doors.

"Are you ready?" asked Anna, and promptly sent a glowing ball into the air. It exploded into snow, and soon, the ballroom was unrecognizable. Anna stomped her foot, and ice spread from the point of contact.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" said Elsa, hiding behind a snowman with a large carrot nose .Anna laughed. "I love you, Olaf!" she hugged the snowman. They skated around the room, powered by Anna's snow.

"Jump, Elsa!" shouted Anna. It was a trick they'd been practicing for ages. Elsa jumped off a snow drift, and Anna caught her in another. Elsa began jumping faster and faster, and Anna practically had to turn pirouettes to keep up.

Suddenly, Anna slipped on the ice. She fell, her short blond pigtails swinging. She pushed herself into a half sitting position, just in time to see Elsa spin through the air. "Elsa!" she cried, shooting a blast of her snow magic.

It hit the crown princess in the head. Elsa crashed to the ground. Anna ran towards her sister's limp form."Mama! Papa!" she cried, cradling the unconscious Elsa's head in her lap.


	2. Trolls

The king and queen burst through the doors. They surveyed the scene before them. The snowdrifts. Olaf the snowman. their daughters, on the floor. "Anna!" gasped the king " This is getting out of hand!"

"I didn't mean it" cried Anna, staring at the single white lock that spread through Anna's hair.

"What can we do?'asked the frightened queen.

"I know where we must go."said the king. He rushed to the palace library. He searched the dusty shelves frantically, and pulled out a particularly old book. As he thumbed through the yellowing pages, a crumpled map drifted to the floor.

Minutes later, two fast horses galloped out of the city. King Agdar was on one, carrying his unconscious daughter. Queen Idunn rode on the other, with the frightened Anna clinging to her. As they rode through the woods, Anna, unable to control her powers, left a trail of ice behind.

They reached a clearing, surrounded by strangely round mossy stones. King Agdar dismounted. "It's my daughter. Please. She needs help."

The forest was silent. Then, as if responding to some unheard signal, some stones rolled towards the royal family, rumbling, as Anna stood frozen in shock.

"It's the king!" exclaimed one of the stones, unrolling to reveal... A squat troll wearing mossy coloured clothes.

"The king...the king...the king..." The words spread out, whispered echoingly.

"It needs to come from the hand that struck."said a low, melodious,voice. It came from a troll that had sidled up to Elsa unnoticed. "Place your hand here, child." she said, indicating the white lock in Elsa's hair.

Anna hesitated. Then she approached her sister and lay her palm on Elsa's forehead. The crown princess stirred, and Anna was overwhelmed by a welter of confused images. They were Elsa's memories, swapped to nothing paranormal.

"And _done_!"exclaimed the troll. "She won't remember!"

"She won't remember... I have powers?" asked Anna in a very small voice.

"It's for the best."assured her father. "I'm sure you can learn to control it."

The returned to the castle at a trot. Anna fell asleep on the way.

"We'll separate them." said King Agthar. "Reduce the staff. Close the gates."

"Are you sure?" asked the worried queen.

"It's for the best."said the king again.

And so Anna was moved to a different room that night, and for awhile, the sisters were unaware of their fate.


	3. Alone

**Just for clarification, Elsa is still the crown princess, but Anna has the white hair.**

* * *

Anna awoke with a strangely hollow feeling. She sat up yawning, her hair tangled, and prepared to wake Elsa. But when she looked around, Elsa was nowhere to be seen. She huddled in bed, afraid to get up.

After what seemed like hours, the doorknob turned. She shrunk back under her sheets, imagination working overtime. It was Queen Idunn.

"Mama!" cried Anna in relief. "Where's Elsa?"

"You remember last night." It was not a question. Anna's face fell." You mean... You fired the servants? I can't see Elsa anymore?"

"Its for the best." The queen unconsciously echoed the king's words. She left the room, closing the door with a soft click. To Anna, it seemed to have a dreadful, hollow bang of finality.

Several rooms away, Elsa was dismantling the castle in a frantic search for her sister.

"Elsa, time for your lessons." said King Agdar, approaching her.

"Where's Anna?" asked Elsa.

"Anna's fine." assured the king. "Now come along." Elsa smoothed her skirt resolutely. It was obvious that her parents would be no help whatsoever. She knew that as Crown Princess, her first duty was to the people. But what about family?

As soon as she had a moment to herself, she searched the castle methodically, knocking on each door. But her days were filled with lessons and royal visits. The servants seemed to lessen, and soon, the only people she saw were her tutor and her parents, who evaded her questions about her sister.

King Agdar and Queen Idunn went to Anna's room every day. Her powers grew more wild and uncontrolled. Her entire room was filled with snow drifts.

"The gloves will help." said King Agdar one day, presenting her with a pair of gloves.

"No! Don't touch me!" shouted Anna, flinching from his touch. "I don't want to hurt you."

Queen Idunn touched her husband's arm, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

Outside, the first snowflakes of winter drifted to the ground. Elsa saw them and sighed. She remembered playing with Anna in the snow. They had so much fun together...

She escaped her tedious tutor, and started searching the third floor. Knock knock. " Anna?" No answer. Move on. Knock knock. "Anna?" No answer. Move on. And so her search continued.

* * *

**Much much much later that day...**

* * *

Knock knock. " Anna?"

"Elsa!" The answer was immediate.

"Anna!" shouted Elsa, forgetting that the Crown Princess does not raise her voice. "Come out!"

Silence.

"Anna?"

Silence.

"Anna?!"

More silence. Finally, Elsa gave up, and walked sadly away. Inside the room, Anna had her face buried in her pillow. Ice and snow swirled around furiously. She could not trust herself to speak.


	4. Do you wanna build a snowman?

Elsa went back again the next day. And the next. And the next. The door remained closed. Anna remained silent.

She tried all sorts of tricks to get Anna out.

She pleaded.

She cried.

She yelled.

She appealed to her better nature.

Finally, one day, she put her eye to the keyhole and said"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna could barely contain herself.

"Do you wanna build a snowman, Come on, let's go and play..." sang Elsa.

"I cannot build a snowman,

I'm stuck here in my room,

I really wanted to go out and play,

but I have to stay

Don't go away..."

"Then open the door." said Elsa reasonably.

Silence. Elsa crept away, respecting her sister's privacy. It took all her willpower not to break down the door.

She returned the next day.

No answer. The door was blocked up with snow, though she didn't know it.

"Do you wanna build a snowman..."she sang.

" Or ride a bike around the halls." she suggested, ignoring the fact that it would be unprincesslike. Anna giggled.

"I think some company is overdue,

I've started talking to the portraits on the walls.

You used to be my best friend..." Elsa was too choked up to continue. She leaned against the door, weeping silently.

On the other side of the door, Anna was crying as well. The sisters were so close, but yet so far apart...

Over the next few months, Elsa slowly lost hope. She stopped knocking every time she passed the door. She was older now, and the time would come soon that she would have to bear the burden of the crown.

Queen Idunn and King Agdar left on a visit to the nearby settlement of Weselton, Arendelle's nearest trade partner.

"Do you have to go?" asked Elsa, anxious about being in charge for the first time.

"You'll be fine." assured Queen Idunn.

"See you in two weeks." was Anna's farewell to her parents. Little did they know, that those would be their last words spoken to each other.

The ship was caught in a sudden squall off the coast of Weselton. The ship capsized. All on board were lost, Including the royalty of Arendelle.

* * *

The black veil fell over the portrait of the king and queen. The news of their untimely demise had reached Arendelle.

Elsa wandered through the corridor, clad in black. She hesitated before knocking on Anna's door.

"Anna?

Please, I know you're in there,

Can't you come out to be seen

They say have courage, and I'm trying to,

I'm right out here for you,

Just let me in

We only have each other,

Its just you and me,

What re we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman..."

To Elsa's surprise, A soft voice answered

"Yes, I know you're out there,

I hear you every day

I know it must be tough on you,

But what can I do?

I can't let you in...

We don't even have each other,

we're both alone

what are we gonna do...

Yes I wanna build a snowman..."


	5. The door opens

**I'm not sure whether this is going to be the last chapter. Probably not. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

* * *

Forgetting her grief for a while, Elsa said:"Then open the door."

"I can't"

"Anna, I'm opening the door now."

The doorknob turned. Elsa entered.

She stopped. She gasped. The room was a blizzard. In her excitement, Anna had lost control of her powers.

Elsa staggered. She could a swirl of memories, her real memories, flooded her. Seeing Anna had jarred them to the surface. She vaguly remembered... something about trolls?

"You mean it wasn't locked?" asked Anna in amazement. Then she smacked her forehead. "How come I didn't try that?"

Elsa fought through the blizzard, tears of joy freezing on her face. She engulfed her sister in a bear hug.

"You heard the news?" she asked, finally.

"No. What news?"

Elsa took a deep breath."Mama and Papa are dead." It was the first time she had admitted it to herself. Tears, tears of grief this time, froze once more on her face.

Anna stared in disbelief. "No. No. It can't be." Ice spread along the walls, grieving with Anna. The sisters wept together. Ice spread along the corridors, terrifying the remaining servants. Walls started cracking under the strain. Outside, a blizzard raged.

Elsa's grief ran it's course. she looked up, her face tear stained and realized the danger immediately. "Anna..."

A sudden gale swept her outside, and threatened to slam the door.

"No" cried Elsa desperately."Please don't shut me out again!

Please don't slam the door,

You don't have to keep your distance any more.

Cause for the first time in forever,

you don't have to be afraid,

For the first time in forever, I finally understand,

for the first time in forever,

we can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear...

Cause for the first time in forever

I will be right here."

Anna did not seem to hear. The storm raged on.

"Anna!" shouted Elsa, trying another tack." We still have each other! We're _not_ alone! I will _never_ give up on you!"

That seemed to have some effect. The storm died down. Elsa could see Anna, sprawled on the floor in her grief, sobbing. Elsa comforted her as well as she could.

"When's the funeral?" asked Anna, her face ravaged with tears.

"Later today." Elsa replied quietly. "It will be private. The gates won't open until my coronation. Shall we go?"

The sisters walked down to the palace graveyard, where the archbishop performed the funeral ceremony. They stood silently, their heads bowed. As soon as it was over, Elsa accompanied Anna back to her rooms.

"Tomorrow's coronation day." Elsa informed Anna." We're opening the gates."

"Really?" asked Anna, her face alight with excitement.

"Yes." replied Elsa." Go get some sleep. I'll have a dress made for you."

And that night, for the first time in what seemed like forever, they slept soundly, both comforted by the fact that they were reunited at last.


	6. It's corneration day!

**The story's not over those of you who thought it was, you were wrong!**

* * *

"Wake up Anna." said Elsa , knocking on the door.

" Huh?" Anna was startled out of her sleep. " I've been awake for hours.." she yawned. Her head drooped.

"Who's that?" she asked , jerking her head up.

"Er... It's me, Anna." said Elsa." It's my coronation day."

" My corneration day..." mumbled Anna sleepily. Then she saw the gown in a corner of her room."It's coronation day!" she gasped, throwing back the covers.

"Its coronation day!" she exclaimed to a surprised Elsa, who was waiting outside while Anna changed.

"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone."

Elsa laughed at her sister's elated expression. and teased:

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

"Urgh." Anna made a face. Then she caught Elsa's amused expression. "Hey!" she protested. Then she grinned evilly. Elsa didn't realize until a snowball hit her in the back of her head.

Anna giggled. Elsa mock punched her. "Okay, enough of that," She admonished sternly." Let's go to the throne room."

"Wait." said Anna. She tapped Elsa's dress lightly. Ice spread over it, making it glitter. Then, she did the same for her own. Elsa felt a small pang of jealousy, which she brushed away quickly, ashamed for feeling.

"Won't it melt?" she asked.

"Not unless I tell it to." replied Anna confidently. She waved a hand. a thin cloak of ice spread.

"Oops." said Anna. "Let me try again."

"Never mind." said Elsa hastily, before she could make another snowstorm." I like this dress. Let's go."


	7. Sorcery!

**Elsa is teasing Anna in the last chapter. Sorry to all you confused people.**

* * *

They reached the hall. The assorted nobles were already assembled there. Many looked surprised to see Anna. Most had forgotten her existence by now.

The sisters took their places at the font of the room. Someone took Anna's shoulders and pushed her forwards firmly.

"Oh! Here? Are you sure? Cause... Oh." Anna fell silent as the archbishop turned to Elsa.

Anna daydreamed through the entire coronaton. She rose out of her reverie to cheer:"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

And that was that.

After the coronation,everyone was invited to the ball. The newly crowned queen and her sister stood at the front of the room, observing the celebrations.

"What is that amazing smell?" asked Queen Elsa. They sniffed in unison.

"Chocolate..." they said, simultaneously, and giggled.

Many nobles wanted to dance, but they declined, not knowing how to dance. The party was going fine. Until the Duke of Weselton arrived.

"May I announce his Grace the Duke of Weaseltown." announced a butler pompously.

"It's Weselton!" snapped the Duke, turning to Elsa and Anna."As your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting that I offer a dance." Anna thought his choice of words were odd. He did a funny little jump and bowed.

His carefully combed hair stayed attached to his forehead, but it flopped off. The Duke was one of those unfortunate souls that lose the hair on the top of their head, then comb their fringe back to conceal it. Unfortunately, you should never do a ninety degree bow if you're one of those unfortunate people. Elsa and Anna couldn't keep from giggling.

"Sorry, but I don't dance, your Grace." said Elsa. "My sister doesn't either." she added firmly.

"I'm sorry your Grace, but my sister and I will not dance today out of respect for our parents..." Elsa stopped. A thin film of ice had spread over the Duke's hand. Anna had lost her control. She snatched her hand back, her eyes wide and trembling.

"Sorcery!" gasped the Duke. The entire ballroom heard him, it being one of those lulls in the general conversation. Anna fled, out of the ballroom, out of the castle.

The assorted commoners were clustered outside the open gates, hoping for a glimpse of their Queen. What they got was a very pale Princess.

"Your Highness!" exclaimed one of the women. "Are you okay?" Anna was now the Crown Princess after all, and even if she wasn't the queen, she was still royalty.

Anna backed away into a fountain. The water froze, a dark, ugly structure. The crowd gasped simultaneously and began to back away.

"Stop her!" commanded the Duke. Close behind him was Elsa.

"Anna!" she cried.

Princess Anna, Crown Princess of Arendelle, took a last look at her homeland, her sister, and fled. Elsa pushed her way through the crowd. Snow fell, fast and thick. "Anna!" she called again. She turned to her frightened subjects. Her first royal announcement. She took a deep breath and began.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will go in search of my sister. I leave the council in charge, as has always been the tradition. I will find the Crown Princess and bring her back."

"Is that wise, your Majesty?" asked one of the royal advisors.

"The council is well prepared for this. It's their job." answered Elsa.

"I did not mean the council, your Majesty. Going after your sister alone after what happened today..." The snow was an inch deep, just like winter.

But it was summer.

"She's my sister. She'd never hurt me." said Elsa firmly. And with that, she set out on foot to find The Crown Princess of Arendelle.


	8. Let it go!

Anna floundered around in the knee deep snow. She hadn't made much headway.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna hesitated. Did she _really_ want to go live alone?

Her inner struggle gave Elsa the time to catch up. " Anna. Go back to the castle."

"But...I hurt you once. What if I do it again? " Her will was already weakening. She did not want to live alone. But she didn't want to hurt Elsa either.

"I promised them I'd bring you back."said Elsa firmly. "I'm not leaving until you come. The queen always keeps her word."

Anna sighed."Just... Give me some time." The sisters trekked up the mountain together.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." sang Anna in a low voice.

"Except ours." observed Elsa. Anna waved a hand dismissively and they filled with snow.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."

"Anna, you're not the queen, I am." said Elsa, trying to keep a joking tone.

"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside..."

"Anna..."

"Couldn't keep it in, I won't ever try . Just let them in ,just let them see, being the good girl will never work for me. Conceal ,don't feel don't ever cry...Well now they know..."

"Yeah! Now let's go back to Arendelle!" said Elsa.

"Not yet." Anna shook her head.

"Get it out of your system?" askes Elsa

"Maybe." With an extravagant gesture, Anna created a piano. An ice piano. With a bench. " Your majesty." said Anna with a graceful curtsy.

Elsa seated herself at the piano. She played a few tentative chords. Her tutor had always taught her slow, classical songs, which didnot fit Anna's mood now. She began to improvise, with snappy, bold chords in a quick tempo.

"Let it go, let it go!" sang Anna, creating an Olaf. "Won't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go, I couldn't take much more."

" I. Don't Care," She emphasised each word with a blast of snow. "What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway."

"We're going to need a place to stay if we're setting up temporary residence here." said Elsa, stressing the word 'temporary'.

Anna smiled slightly. "Music, please."

Elsa started to play some jazzy music that just popped into her head. Then she stopped. "Why do you need music, your Highness?" she asked teasingly.

"Inspiration, your Majesty." replied Anna.

Elsa smiled and continued playing.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To push the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no more rules for me

I'm free!" Anna created a flight of stairs, graceful and beautiful. She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her along.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

"Wait here." she told Elsa, and walked out of sight.

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm will someday go back,  
When the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Elsa hoped she was done with whatever she was doing. She walked over, then stopped, awed at the sight before her.


	9. Olaf

A soaring castle of ice, with towers and turrets stood before Elsa. Anna stood at the open doors, grinning. "Welcome to my humble abode, your Majesty. I hope your Majesty will not be offended by it's rural setting. My dwelling trembles in your august presence."

"When did you learn to talk like that?" asked Elsa. Anna smiled mysteriously. Then she laughed.

"Books, your Majesty, books." she said curtsying. "Let's go."

"Anna, this is amazing!" exclaimed Elsa as she looked at her magnificent surroundings and the delicate, graceful chandelier. A flight of stairs led up to the second floor, which was as wonderful as the first. Icy pillars held up the ceiling.

The royal family of Arendelle climbed the stairs. Anna had made snowbeds. Which were piles of snow. Cold, but soft. They lay down and slept, tired out.

* * *

They were awakened by someone yelling:" Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

"Hmmm..." said Anna turning over. Elsa sat up immediately. They had slept in their ice gowns.

"Anna, WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" said Anna sleepily. "I had the most amazing dream ever! We..." She took in her surroundings. "It wasn't a dream!"

Meanwhile, the intruder was wandering around having a conversation with himself.

The sisters rushed downstairs.

The snowman Anna had created the previous night was wandering around.

"Snow is pretty. But it's so white. It could use some colour. Maybe some crimson... chartreuse... yellow.. Wait. Yellow and snow? Blegh."

"Olaf?" said Anna incredulously.

"How did you know may name? Oh wait I told you. You made me. And who's this?"

"I'm Anna and this is Elsa." said Anna.

"Oh! Hello. You know, this is a weird sort of place to live in. Ice is pretty, but it's cold. I've always liked the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..." Olaf sighed contentedly, lost in his idea of summer. " Bees will buzz, and kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and..." He danced off, singing about what he'd do in summer.

"I'm gonna tell him." joked Elsa, amused by the snowman's innocence.

"Don't you dare!" said Anna, shocked.

"In summer..." finished Olaf. "So, Anna..." Anna sat down and talked to Olaf, leaving Elsa standing.

"He's gonna have to find out someday." mumbled Elsa to herself, wandering away in search of something to do.

At mid-morning, Olaf was still talking, and Anna was listening. Elsa was starting to get bored. Not to mention hungry.

"Your Highness, we have a problem." said Elsa. "WE. ARE. OUT. OF. FOOD."


	10. Sibling Rivalry

"We're going to have to go back." pressed Elsa, well aware of her sister's weakness for chocolate. "There isn't even a bar of chocolate up here."

"No chocolate?" gasped Anna. Then she steeled herself. "You're trying to make me go back." she accused.

"We have obligations to the people, _Princess_ Anna."

"You have." corrected Anna. "I'm only the princess."

" The Crown Princess has responsibilities too." said Elsa bluntly. "You're royalty, whether you like it or not. The people expect it. And we can expect an invasion if word gets out that the Queen and the Crown Princess are hiding up in the mountains and that the Princess has snow powers, or sorcery, as the Duke of _Weaseltown_ says it. It might spark a rebellion. I left the council in charge. They might be having trouble handling things." She frowned. "I think I might just send a message of admonishment to the Duchy of Weselton soon. It appears that they are obsessed with bankrupting each other. That's okay as long as they keep to themselves, but they are very interested in expanding operations."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, the council was arguing. The sea had not frozen completely, and a lot of the guests departed, amongst them a grumbling Duke of Weselton. The town was still snowed in, and the crops had taken the toll. Farmers lost newborn lambs and many were blaming Princess Anna, and the Queen for running after her.

* * *

"Then go back to Arendelle and smooth things over. I'm not ready yet." said Anna, talking over Olaf, who was babbling about hot chocolate.

"We don't have any food." said Elsa.

* * *

"They didn't bring any food." said an old minister. "They have to come back sometime."

"But do we want them to?" questioned an earl.

* * *

"Do they even want us to go back, after what I did?" said Anna.

"Is this really how you want to live?" countered Elsa.

"No." Anna admitted. "I can't live like that anymore."

"Okay. Let's go." said Elsa.

* * *

The old minister frowned. "Queen Elsa knows her royal obligations. She will be back." He stood up and left.

"Her sister is another matter. This cursed winter is killing all the livestock. The crops too. We have to find them." insisted the earl, looking around.

General murmurs of agreement filled the room. The council comprised mostly of noblemen who depended on tax revenues. The unnatural winter could well bankrupt them.

"I'll organise a search party." said a baron, standing up. And so the meeting more or less ended.

* * *

"I'm not ready yet!" protested Anna.

"And when will that be?" demanded Elsa. Olaf looked up and picked up on a subject they had left sometime ago.

"There's a shop somewhere that way."he said, waving a hand- twig vaguely. Neither sister took any notice. They were glaring at each other now, sibling rivalry emerging later than usual.

"I as Queen Elsa of Arendelle, command you to return to the castle and stay in your rooms!" shouted Elsa, using her authority as queen.

"These are my rooms." said Anna coldly, standing up. "Now begone from within these walls, for I reign here. Go home and play Queen, on that ridiculous throne of yours. This is my place, and I will stay here." She swept dramatically up the stairs. Olaf was talking about the shop, mostly to himself.

Elsa stared after her for a moment, then left the ice palace, slamming the doors behind her.


	11. Invasion and injury

Anna stormed around the upper floor of her palace, smashing pillars and regrowing them. Olaf tried to calm her , most of his methods involved summer. Not good for a raging ice princess.

Anna calmed down by herself eventually. She descended the stairs.

" Elsa," she called." I'm...I'm sorry."

Silence greeted her.

"Elsa!" she shouted, panicking. Elsa had always been there for her. Now...

She slid down the banister and blasted the door open.

There in the snow lay a set of footprints, leading down the mountain.

"Oh no." she whispered." What have I done?"

Elsa struggled through a snowdrift. Her bun had come undone and her braid was threatening to do so. She glumly concluded that a coronation gown was not the best thing to wade through snow in.

An ominous creaking noise. She looked up. A pile of snow slid off a branch.

The search party floundered around in the snow. They hadn't even managed to get to the foot of the mountain. They carried a jumble of weapons, no one knew why, including the bearers. They looked to the sea.

A forest of masts moved steadily towards Arendelle. They were still in the distance, but they were moving fast with a strong following wind. The citizens of Arendelle went about their business and prayed for the Queen to return.

The Queen of Arendelle was currently thinking a lot of swear words. Her dress hadn't frozen, being ice. But her feet were cold. If only she hadn't gotten lost... No. Queens did not get lost. Queens always knew where they were. It was everything else that didn't know where they were. If only she hadn't left Anna. If only they hadn't quarrelled.

Anna was sledding. She had made an ice sled. Olaf was sliding along on his, for want of a better word, belly. She clenched her teeth and concentrated on not creating a snowstorm. She needed to follow those tracks.

Elsa looked seaward. What she saw made her roll several feet down the mountain. A fleet bearing the crest of Hammerfest. Not friendly. Not if there are cannons pointing at the shore you're heading for. She had to assemble the army. Either word had gotten out that the royalty were missing or Hammerfest thought that with a Queen on the throne, especially a new one, Arendelle wouldn't stand a chance. Whatever the case, Arendelle was in danger. She ran.

Anna caught sight of Elsa running through the trees. She had cheated considerably, using her snow powers to move the sled. Her heart sank. Would Elsa forgive her? Only one way to find out. "See you later Olaf!" She shouted, pushing her sled forwards.

Tree ahead. Brakes. Where are the brakes? No brakes. Uh oh. Anna panicked, lost her head and attempted to use a blast of her powers as brakes.

That's when it happened.

Ana misfired, hitting Elsa. Elsa crumpled to the ground. The search party burst through the trees ahead.

"Witch!" spat one of them, raising a crossbow.

"No." said Elsa, struggling to her feet. I.. I'm fine. Protect Arendelle. Go! Hold the shoreline. Don't attack until Hammerfest does. That is my command. I will not require an escort."

The men left. Elsa turned to Anna, her face pale.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." whimpered Anna. "Did.. did I.."

"I'm fine." repeated Elsa. "What should we do about this invading army?"

A grin spread across Anna's face. Her mood changes were fast. "I have an idea..." she told Elsa her plan. Elsa's eyes lit up. They went down the mountain together.

A lock of Elsa's hair turned white. She was so cold... She knew Anna had hit her. She just hoped she could save her sister and the kingdom.

* * *

**I know there's a bit of Brave in it. Just not enough to make it a crossover, OK?**


	12. A very offensive person

**Hammerfest is a real town, the northernmost town in the world. I needed someone to invade Arendelle so I used the name.. **

* * *

The sisters reached what was usually the beach, now covered in snow. The fleet was a lot closer now. They could see the armed men with leering faces. The ugly, black banner of Hammerfest fluttered in the breeze.

"Are you ready?" asked Anna.

"Wait." said Elsa. She took a deep breath and shouted: "THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE WISHES TO KNOW WHY T"HE FLEET FROM HAMMERFEST APPROACHES!" A few miles away, a small avalanche started, fortunately hurting no one.

A gigantic man with a shaggy beard bellowed from the prow of the foremost ship: "AS ALL HAMMERFEST KNOWS, WOMEN ARE UNFIT TO RULE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL HAND ARENDELLE TO ME AND I WILL ONLY SELL YOU AS SLAVES, AND NOT CHOP YOU INTO LITTLE BITS!" The men aboard grinned appreciatively. The people of Arendelle muttered nervously. No one yielded.

"SO BE IT!" roared the man. "CANNONS!" The cannons were lighted. The people stepped back involuntarily.

"Be still!" hissed the Queen. "The princess will take care of it."

The fuses burned...burned...burned..

BANG!

"Oops." said Anna softly. "My bad." The men were too busy trying to dodge flying bits of cannon to hear. The people sighed in relief.

"SORCERY! ARE THE PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE SUCH COWARDS THAT THEY USE SORCERY INSTEAD OF FIGHTING LIKE HONORABLE MEN?" shouted the man furiously.

Anna stepped on to the sea. It froze instaneously, creating a pathway for her and Elsa to walk on.

"But we are not men." she said, and her voice carried in the silence. "We are women.

"A SHAM!" shouted the man."WOMEN HAVE NO POWER YOU FOOLISH GIRL!"

"You will adress me as 'your Highness' and you will adress her as 'your Majesty'" said Anna calmly. " Or are the nobility of Hammerfest so uncivilized as not to bow to a lady?"

The man sputtered.

"We're getting nowhere with this." said Elsa softly. "Do it."

Anna waved a hand vaguely. "Have a nice freeze, gentlemen." The sea aroung the fleet froze. The navy, pride of Hammerfest, The conquering country, was stuck in ten feet of solid ice.

"Whoops." said Anna, surveying her handiwork. "Might have overdone it a bit there." She turned away.

Miles away, the trolls were having an emergency meeting. " This is foreordained." said Pabbie. " One will die. We do not interfere."

"But those were nice girls!" wailed Bulda.

" They are strong. They can change their own fate." Pabbie rolled away, strangely like the old minister.

The man drew a crossbow."The Emperor of mighty Hammerfest bows to no one!" he screamed, aimimg the crossbow at Anna's unprotected back. He loosed the arrow.

"No!" cried Elsa desperately. She leapt in front of Anna.

A girl screamed in terror.

Cold...so cold...blue...ice...

* * *

**Review and vote whether you want a happy ending or a sad ending. If no one reviews, I will choose.**


	13. Author's note

_**Due to technical difficulties, I will not be posting for a while. Bear with me. Chapter 13 is currently in very slow construction. I will post it as soon as possible.**__ - L.A Falcon_


	14. A Happy Ending?

Anna directed the coach from memory. Surprisingly, she didn't get lost. Or maybe not so surprisingly. After all, she had thought about that night every day for the past dozen years.

_Please let it work. It has to work. It will work. It will._

Elsa was starting to feel much better. She propped herself up in the seat and asked in her most childish voice:" Are we there yet?"

Anna glanced back. "Almost." she promised. The girls smile as they remember similar conversations from years ago, before the accident. This time though, the roles are reversed.

Anna jumped down and helped Elsa out. They have reached their destination.

They walked to the centre of the clearing. There are no signs of life or movement.

"It's my sister. Please. She needs help."

_rumble..._

"It's the queen!" shouted Bulda.

"And the princess!" yelled Cliff.

Pabbie hurried forwards.

"My sister is hurt. She...she was struck in the heart. By me."

"We know." says Pabbie gravely.

"You can help her, right?"

"Alas, I may not heal a frozen heart. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

_No. no. It can't be._

Seeing the look of despair on Anna's face, Bulda hurried forwards. She began to speak.

"Bulda." said Pabbie warningly.

"She was not struck in the heart."

"But.. her hair..."

"Turned white twelve years ago when you struck her head." finished Cliff.

Pabbie gave up.

_Yes!_

"You can fix that. You did it before. Please." Anna said beseechingly.

"Fine." said Pabbie, resolving to speak with Cliff and Bulda about it later.

The old troll passed a gnarled hand over Elsa's brow. Elsa immediately stopped shivering.

"Thank you." said Anna. "But what I don't understand is why she didn't faint this time. She did last time."

"Ah, but she crashed to the ground, did she not?"

"Thanks." said Elsa, abandoning her queenly act. "We have to go now. Bye."

"Bye!" shouted the entire troll population after them.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after? Not yet.**

* * *

"Anna!" cried Elsa gleefully realising something. "You can stop the winter now!"

The sisters were back at the castle, drinking more hot chocolate.

"I can?" asked Anna, confused.

"Yes! Remember what Pabbie said. 'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart'! And I just remembered! Love. Will. Thaw. Anna. Remember that old saying?"

"Are you sure?"

"Won't hurt to try."

"Okay."

* * *

"Bulda." said Pabbie reproachfully. "I told you not to interfere. Cliff too."

"It turned out fine."

"They're fine now."

"Yes, but you interfered."

"So? Maybe the Prophecy made us interfere."

Pabbie was speechless. The blanket of snow began to melt.

* * *

"It's working!" cried Anna.

"I knew you could do it." smiled Elsa.

The crowd cheered.

Elsa leaned over the balcony. "IN CELEBRATION OF THE GREAT THAW, I HEREBY DECLARE THIS A PUBLIC HOLIDAY!"

The crowd cheered even more enthusiastically.

"YOU MAY ALL GO HOME TO CELEBRATE!"

The crowd dispersed, taking the hint.

Elsa turned to her sister."Now, that leaves the question of those soldiers from Hammerfest."

"More like uncivilised barbarian looters." snorted Anna. "Maroon them on an iceberg and leave them to starve."

"No."

"Sink all their ships."

"No."

"Shut them in prison and throw away the key."

"No."

"You're no fun." pouted Anna.

"I have an idea." Elsa grinned. "And I promise it will be fun."

"I'm listening." said Anna.

* * *

Half an hour later, they stood on the newly dethawed beach watching the fleet.

"Hope you had a lovely time!" shouted Anna blithely.

"Do come back sometime!" called Elsa.

"We will welcome you like we did today!" yelled Anna. She turned to Elsa. "They were so rude! They didn't even say goodbye!"

Elsa smiled. "Was that fun enough for you?"

" Are you kidding? I froze all the projectile weapons, confiscated the rest, and sent them home on icebergs! That was awesome!"

"Glad you thought so." said Elsa. "Are you going back to the mountain?"

"No way!"

"Back to the castle, then. Do you feel like hot chocolate?"

"I always feel like hot chocolate. Well, except when it's really hot, and... Oh, hi Olaf! You, know, this could be considered summer? And isn't it great that I managed to make you a snow cloud before you melted? So how are you enjoying summer? What was I talking about again?"

* * *

** Now it's the End.**

**And they lived happily ever after?**

**Not forever.**

**But what's forever for?**


End file.
